Le petit peuple
by miss titcha
Summary: Le seul lien avec le bouquin c'est les fées mais je savais pas où le mettre...lol. Ca parle donc de fées, d'amour, un petit truc pour délirer quoi. Review please...


Satine, assise sur les tuiles chaudes, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil, observait une jeune fille abandonnée dans les bras d'un joli garçon. Ils jouaient avec leurs doigts et faisaient s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres. Perle lui avait dit qu'on appelait ça l'amour mais Satine ne comprenait pas à quoi rimait ces caresses. Ou du moins n'en voyait pas l'utilité jusqu'à cette nuit.

Elle rejoignit comme tous les soirs Altaï près de leur cabane secrète. Ils s'allongèrent comme à leur habitude sous la voûte étoilée et s'amusèrent à trouver les constellations tout en dégustant les gâteaux de la mère d'Altaï. Mais, très vite, des nuages vinrent obscurcir le ciel et les deux amis rentrèrent ce coucher sous leur abri de fortune sans se douter que cette nuit là, leur vie serait bouleversée.

Marica fourra rageusement le pantalon maculé de boue dans le tambour de la machine à lavée. Son fils était encore revenu tâché de son excursion crépusculaire. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Trois vers et des libellules ! Et sa fille en rajoutait une couche avec ses ébats amoureux qui faisaient le tour du village. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Appuyant sur le touche marche de l'appareil, elle se mit à penser que ses enfants n'étaient pas assez disciplinés et qu'elle devait mieux les tenir si elle tenait à se faire respecter. Elle imagina toutes les choses qu'elle aurait le temps de faire s'ils mettaient la main à la patte pour le ménage et la cuisine. C'était décidé, elle allait faire usage de son autorité maternelle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bocal qui trônait sur la table du salon avant de se mettre à sa vaisselle. Les insectes que rapportait son cadet lui donnaient plus souvent la nausée qu'autre chose ; quoi que cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas tous aussi dégoûtant. Elle ne découvrirait peut-être jamais la raison de l'engouement de son fils pour les insectes. Du moins pas tout de suite puisque des cris enfantins résonnaient depuis l'étage.

Laurie donna un dernier baiser à son petit ami et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Sa mère devait être à l'étage avec sa sœur car la cuisine était vide. A pas de loup, elle monta dans sa chambre et se prépara à aller prendre son bain. En se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau elle croisa son frangin qui lui brandit un bocal où grouillaient quelques bestioles. Ecoeurée, elle le contourna et s'enferma dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle se glissait dans l'eau brûlante, son chat sorti de sous les serviettes et elle entrepris de lui raconter sa journée, décrivant chaque gestes, chaque murmures de son Don Juan. Bientôt elle aurait dix-huit ans et pourrait s'enfuir de cette maison avec son amant en Espagne; loin de la pluie Irlandaise.

Satine fut réveillée a beau milieu de la nuit par Altaï qui la secouait frénétiquement. Il faisait très sombre et seule une lueur bleutée éclairait faiblement le mur d'à côté. Malgré cette pénombre, elle senti que son ami était inquiet. Il lui fit faire quelques pas et elle senti le contact froid du métal sur ses main : ils étaient enfermés. Elle ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient tombés mais il lui semblait qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas facilement. En effet, derrière eux trainait l'odeur terrifiante de la mort : des dizaines d'insectes volant étaient desséchés et fichés sur le mur par des épingles. Elle se rappela les paroles de Perle sur ceux qu'elle appelait les « collectionneurs » et senti les larmes du désespoir lui piquer les yeux. Tout près d'elle, Altaï renifla discrètement et se laissa tomber contre une sorte de couche rêche. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement en fredonnant une berceuse que leurs mère leur chantaient quand ils étaient petits. Elle se laissa encadrer par ses bras et se mit a chanter doucement, la tête sur son épaule, avec un sentiment de protection et de bien-être qu'elle n'arrivait pas à situer mais qui était le bienvenu à ce moment précis.

Perle grommela de vilains jurons en sortant sur le balcon. Elle avait du écouter cette gamine baragouiner ses histoire idiotes pour recevoir la surprise qu'elle lui avait promise et au lieu de ça, elle s'était retrouvée couverte de bisous baveux et trempée. Quelle chance elle avait de ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes superflus ! Elle avait vraiment mieux à faire ; comme aller vagabonder avec Satine ou courir sur les toit de ce patelin désert. Il lui était d'autant plus agréable d'être respecté par les gros durs des bas-fonds que d'être courtisé sans arrêt ! La preuve en était que tout ceux qui s'intéressaient à ces choses là finissaient par se poser beaucoup trop de question et à oublier de vivre leur vie à fond. Même Satine qui était pourtant pleine de vie s'y mettait ! Une vraie épidémie.

Elle pris le chemin qui menait à la maison de Satine sous les rayons un peu faiblards de la lune masquée par les nuages. Puis, fit demi tour et retourna chez elle ; elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Marica étouffa un cri. Elle venait de trébucher sur le chat. Si le bruit réveillait la petite fille qui s'était enfin endormie, le chat passerait la nuit dehors. Gratte, gratte…Et le voilà qui fait ses griffes sur la porte de la chambre de Tommy. A moins que…Ah non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans les chambres, pas la peine d'essayer ! Oust !

Tommy faillit débarouler les escaliers lorsque la boule de poil le percuta en pleine poire. Elle avait encore essayé d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais c'était hors de question ; il y avait là des choses bien trop précieuses. Ce n'était pas cette sale bête qui…Aïe ! Ouh toi ! Et Tommy dévala les escaliers à la poursuite de la chatte qui lui avait mordu le mollet. Quelle chienne !

Altaï se réveilla en sursaut. Il cru un instant se trouver dans la cabane de fougère mais revint vite à la réalité : ils était chez ce que Satine appelait un « collectionneur » et la blessure qu'il avait découvert un peu plus tôt le faisait toujours souffrir. Mais quel était ce vacarme assourdissant qui faisait vibrer le sol ? Quelque chose remua près de lui. Il se rendit compte que Satine s'était endormie contre lui et que sa bouche était près, très près, trop près…Quel était cette chose qui lui nouait l'estomac et l'attirait irrémédiablement vers ses lèvres sulfureuses ? Il s'approcha un peu plus de son visage, se laissant guider par cette chaleur doucereuse qui le submergeait.

Laurie était au bord de la crise de nerfs, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle cherchait son foutu frère et quand on est amoureuse, il y des choses plus importantes qu'on veut faire. Surtout que le seul être vivant u'elle avait vu était sa minette qui grimpait sur la gouttière. Elle décida de rentrer ; elle se sentait seule dans la petite rue male éclairée et il faisait presque froid. En ouvrant la porte, elle coinça son animal dans la chatière. Susurrant des excuses à la furie, elle l'emporta avec elle au salon. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les ailes qui dépassaient de sa gueule entrouverte. Elle retira doucement les malheureux et vit un petit point rouge apparaître sur son doigt. Perle avait encore fiat des siennes…

Satine ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentie le contact des lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes. Elle n'esquiva même pas un mouvement de recul et se laissa emporter par ce nouveau sentiment qui noyait sa peur. Elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser et ils restèrent ainsi sérés l'un contre l'autre, près à subir leur sort maintenant qu'il étaient ensembles et qu'ils s'aimaient. Car oui, Satine l'aimait, elle savait ce que signifiait ce mot comme si il avait été caché depuis toujours en elle, attendant le bon moment pour remonter en surface. Pourquoi n'avait pas connu ça plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-ils pas fait ça plus tôt ? C'était tellement agréable… Elle sourit, le regarda et, sûre d'elle, elle lui dit que Perle viendrait les cherchés. Son rêve s'était d »jà bien accomplit, pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas dans cette voie ? Altaï éternua ; il était allergique aux poils de chat…

Tommy retournait toutes les pièces de la maisons à la recherche des deux papillons qu'il avait dénichés ce soir-là. Il avait pourtant dit à sa mère de ne pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte ; mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et maintenant, la satanée chatte de sa sœur était sûrement en train de les cacher où de se curer les dents. Sale bête ! Surtout que ces « papillons » là n'étaient pas n'importe lesquels. Il était sûr d'avoir trouver ce que personne n'avait jamais trouver ! Des pièces qui ferait de sa collection la plus belle et la plus rare au monde ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait que l'Irlande était le pays des farfadets et des nains porte-bonheur.

Il arriva dans le salon et surprit sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux, les mains en coupe et fixant ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Ou plutôt ceux qui s'y trouvaient…Sa mère et le chat étaient aussi là.

Marica avait entendu sa fille hoqueter. Curieuse, elle l'avait rejoint dans le salon pour s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle lui en demanda la raison, la jeune fille tendit ses mains en l'air afin que sa mère puisse voir ce qu'elle avait cru être des libellules quelques heures auparavant.

« S'il vous plais, sanglota une toute petite vois à peine audible, il est blesser…Je…S'il vous plais, je l'aime… »

Les deux femmes restèrent toutes émues devant les petits êtres et remercièrent silencieusement Perle. Marica envoya Tommy chercher la pharmacie. Elle venait de comprendre…


End file.
